El Desenlace De Los Sueños
by LilFreya
Summary: Lentamente poso sus manos en el rostro de él -Sasuke-kun, porfavor…- rogó con una voz suave. Aquel idiota con aires de superioridad le había prometido que nada malo sucedería, que protegería y cuidaría de los que se encontraban ahí, tal como le había dicho. Sasuke poso su mano encima de la de ella, abriendo sus ojos y dándole una mirada desorbitada, llena de horror.


Capítulo 1: Prólogo

_Simplemente, no sabía qué hacer. Estaba en blanco, bloqueada. Lo sabía y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… Todo estaba sumergido en un profundo desastre, en un **caos** y ahí se encontraba ella, estática, con su mirada perdida, sin poder creer lo que se encontraba observando.  
_

_-_Estúpida-_ pensó internamente, simplemente así se sentía. Todo se estaba destruyendo a pedazos y ella estaba ahí, parada y observando, dejando solamente que el miedo la atrapara y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo –_Cobarde- _Se repitió a sí misma. Lo estaba evitando, lo sabía a la perfección… No por nada, apretaba lo más posible sus puños y dejando correr así, de ese modo, la rabia, la frustración, la inoperancia… el no poder hacer nada, frente a tal suceso._

_Porque así era la situación, todo ese maravilloso lugar que tanto amaba o amó, se estaba cayendo a pedazos y ella, no podía hacer nada. No porque no quisiese, si no, ya lo hubiese hecho, pero habían ordenes de por medio y si existía un pequeño o por más mínimo índice de que hubiese interferido para evitar tal cosa, no solo ella pagaría las consecuencias de haber intervenido._

_Era algo que no podía permitir._

_Cayo de rodillas con brusquedad, sentía como sus ojos quemaban y nuevamente el sentimiento de debilidad apareció, aquel sentimiento que hace mucho ya no estaba en ella. Pequeñas, silenciosas y lentas lágrimas descendían por aquel rostro de porcelana, aquel rostro que en algún momento solo demostraba felicidad, pero que en aquel momento solo cabía la desesperación y el miedo. Se abrazaba a sí misma, sintiéndose la peor escoria del mundo, como si aquel sutil abrazo la hiciese sentir en otro lugar._

_Como deseaba que el tiempo fuese hacia atrás, tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes y la situación que tenía ante sus ojos nunca se hubiese presentado. No todo el peso caía en ella, debía de ser realista, pero sin duda alguna estas eran las consecuencias de jugar con las manecillas del tiempo._

_Konoha estaba estancada, no había presencia del tiempo, solo existía la destrucción. Era algo ya sin vida… Cada casa, apartamento, locales, academia, la floristería de Ino, el hospital, el puente y los prados que existían, cada componente que formaba a Konoha, la aldea del fuego, era algo inexistente._

_No se encontraba dentro de la aldea, pero estaba en un lugar suficientemente alto como para ver tal magnitud de sucesos, estaba en la cabeza del 4to Hokage. Su pecho subía y bajaba con gran ímpetu. Aquel viento seco, solo movía su largo y desordenado cabello rosa, junto a la capa que vestía, sentía además como esa brisa extraña dañaba su integridad, su pálido rostro cansado. Sabía a la perfección que no podía estar mucho tiempo ahí, ni él ni ella._

_Solo estaba a pasos de bajar a la aldea, por lo cual prosiguió a sacar de su bolso sus guantes, colocarse una mascarilla (tal como lo hacía Kakashi) y colocarse la capucha de su capa, procurando que esta le cubriera parte de su rostro._

-Estaré desapercibida - _susurro con pesadez, cosa que era cierta. Su capa era de un color café oscuro_, _la cual pasaría desapercibida con el tono de aquella aldea destruida. Se escabullo entre las calles cuidadosamente, no sin antes esconder su chakra._

_Nunca nadie podría saber que había aparecido por la aldea nuevamente, era a esta altura, una especie de Tabú y algo prohibido._

_Era algo completamente desolador… A medida que iba avanzando e introduciéndose por aquellas calles, sentía que algo peor se avecinaba y que ya nada sería como antes, aunque ya nada lo era… Todo lo que veía, ya no era ni la sombra de lo que en algún momento fue._

_Sentía como a cada paso que daba, su cuerpo en sí se trisara… Arrepintiéndose cada vez más de lo que había sucedido, provocado y lo que la llevo, en parte a que todo quedara así, en escombros, detenido y silenciado, porque sí, parte de ello recaía en ella._

_Gran parte de los civiles habían sido evacuados, la otra parte estaba desaparecida. La misma suerte sufrió algunos shinobis, sabía a ciencia cierta que eso podía pasar, pero desconocía si alguno de sus amigos hubiese corrido esa suerte o lo mejor, hubiese salvado. Se obligó a no mirar y seguir adelante._

_A cada paso que daba, recordaba la invitación de Naruto de comer ramen junto a Hinata y Sasuke, la cuál había sido tan solo en la mañana, todo hubiese sido distinto._

_Ilusa._

_Todo había cambiado, debía de aceptarlo. Si en algún momento lograba salir con creces de todo aquello, quizá solo quizá, podría quedar la diminuta posibilidad y la esperanza, de que volviese a repetir esos utópicos días soleados y felices… Pero por ahora, solo quedaba sobrevivir y luchar._

_Su instinto le pedía a gritos que se detuviera y diese marcha atrás en su recorrido por su aldea, su antigua aldea… Su presentimiento cada vez era más fuerte, se arrepentiría. A cada paso que daba, su corazón se acongojaba mucho más, tal como una crónica de una muerte anunciada, mas su rostro no lo demostraba._

_Llego a su tope, sus pasos la llevaron al campo de entrenamiento, a los tres troncos que, milagrosamente, se encontraban intactos. Solamente eran los troncos, ya que lo demás, estaba en la misma situación que la aldea. En aquel campo de entrenamiento en que, alguna vez el equipo 7 se junto por primera vez, cómo si el tiempo nunca hubiese afectado, el magullado cuerpo de un joven de no más de 18 años, se encontraba apoyado al tronco central, con su respiración jadeante y, a simple vista daños no mortales. _

_Aquel joven de cabellera azabache, se encontraba apoyado al tronco central y su pecho subía y bajaba, mostrando a través de su pálido rostro lo dificultoso que se le hacía. Su ropa se encontraba toda magullada, sucia, dando a entender que el camino hacia ese lugar, no había sido fácil._

_Corrió._

_-¡Sasuke!- Aunque no lo pareciera, el pequeño camino que lo separaba del tronco y de Sasuke, le pareció eterno. Al llegar a donde estaba el, se puso en cuclillas rapidamente para estar a su altura. De forma desesperada, alzó su mano y emanó chakra por su cuerpo, procurándose de que todo dentro del estuviese bien. Lentamente poso sus manos en el rostro de él._

–_Sasuke-kun, porfavor…- rogó con una voz suave. Aquel idiota con aires de superioridad le había prometido que nada mala sucedería, que protegería y cuidaría de los que se encontraban ahí, tal como le había dicho, que no se dejarían vencer, que cuando todo pasará volvería a hacer igual._

_Repentinamente, Sasuke sintió el tacto de la chica y lo que hizo a continuación, la sorprendió de sobremanera. Sasuke poso su mano encima de la de ella, abriendo sus ojos y dándole una mirada desorbitada, llena de horror._

_-Sakura- Susurró con temor, su mano temblaba y temía que prontamente su cuerpo también lo hiciera, por eso no soltaba la mano de Sakura. Por segunda vez en su vida temía de algo y esta vez, era seguir en aquel lugar, extrañamente los troncos era el único lugar en toda la aldea que no era afectada por aquel suceso y además de eso, Sakura tampoco lo era. Podía ver detenidamente en ella, todo el miedo y la mezcla de sentimientos que le provocaba estar ahí, pero notaba también la preocupación._

_Lentamente, Sakura deshizo la unión y con cuidado, dado la situación en la cual se encontraba Sasuke, esta lo tomó por los hombros con delicadeza._

_-Sasuke-kun, debemos irnos de aquí, Konoha ya no es lo que era y no es seguro- Con el mayor cuidado posible le hizo de apoyo al azabache, pero él no pudo evitar darse cuenta que dentro de toda la calma que ella aparentaba, una extraña ansiedad se escondía. Estaba muy confundido, no entendía nada, tenia preguntas y necesitaba respuestas cuando antes. Estando ya de pié, apoyándose de Sakura, este la miro detenidamente._

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Sakura?- Sus ojos ónix, traspasaban los verdes jades de ella. A cada segundo que pasaba, la ansiedad de Sakura, subía más y más de nivel. Ella empezó a mirar a ambos lados, como si temiera que algo o alguien se acercara._

_Ella lo miraba directamente con aprehensión, esperando a que el, a través de eso, supiera lo que ella quería decirle. Quería poder gritarle todo lo que había pasado, el error que habían cometido y las consecuencias de ello… Pero no podía, debía de ser cautelosa, pero sabía que el necesitaba respuestas. Sintió como el apretó su agarre, dentro de su estado seguía teniendo su fuerza._

_-No… No puedo decirlo concretamente, no ahora- Dirigió su mirada al piso, con una mirada dificultosa._

_-Sakura- No entendía, pero tampoco podía presionarla, tenía la mente en cero. Sus últimos recuerdos eran difusos, tampoco recordaba cómo había llegado ahí. Solo recordaba el ramen junto a Naruto y Hinata, de ahí todo era negro, como si le hubiesen quitado esos momentos. De la nada, se sintió más liviano, Sakura ya no lo sostenía. Se encontraba mirando a la nada, con su mirada perdida, haciendo dificultosos sellos que nunca había visto_

_-Shin- Susurró ella._

_De la nada, se empezó a forjar una puerta de luz, la cual emanaba muy brillantemente, todo lo que se encontraba de manera extraña alrededor de los troncos, volvía a su estado de naturalidad, como siempre habia sido. Vio como ella se acercaba, de forma dubitativa._

_-¿Qué estás hacie..- no logró termino de decir cuando ella le interrumpió._

_-Es hora de irnos, ¿vienes o te quedas, Sasuke-kun?- Se encontraba dándole la espalda a esta especie de puerta brillante, extendiéndole la mano, esperando a ser aceptada. Aparentando estar calmada, sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo. De a poco veía que a su alrededor empezaba a cambiar, el tiempo empezaba a ser estragos, todo se volvería a repetir. Si no se iban, desaparecerían y con ello, la oportunidad de poder buscar una forma de lograr traer todo a la normalidad se esfumaría. El cesped de color verde vivo, empezaba a convertirse en uno seco, sin vida, a cada segundo que pasaba todo a su alrededor se empezaba a perder. Tras Sasuke, todo cambiaba y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el, Sakura noto esto y su expresión calmada no tardó en desaparecer, la desesperación tomo acto y de forma repentina, se alzo hacia el tómandolo de su mano derecha. No espero a que el le respondiese. _

_Como si todo hubiese sido en cámara lenta, tanto Sakura como Sasuke, mientras mas se acercaban a esta puerta y la luminosidad mas lejos llegaba, las pequeñas cosas naturales volvian a nacer y a crecer, combatiendo con el extraño suceso que atacó a Konoha. Sakura tiró un poco mas a Sasuke, logrando que este chocara contra su pecho, quedando en vueltos en una especie de abrazo, ingresando a la puerta que Sakura había invocado, abandonando Konoha. Rápidamente y en cosas de segundos, ambos cayeron en un prado florido, uno al lado de otro._

_Con sumo cuidado y observando de manera detenida, Sasuke se sentó y con sorpresa, se percato que no tenia ningun rasguño y que todas sus ropas estaban como nueva. Observó su alrededor y se percato de que estaban en un prado, lleno de vegetación y a lo lejos, una especia de lago, podía sentir como los rayos del sol calentaban su nuca. A su lado vió como Sakura se removia, haciendo lo mismo que el, se sentó con cuidado, observando el lugar, pero al contrario suyo, su expresión era calmada, como si ya conociese el lugar._

_-¿Qué es este lugar?- no evito preguntar, observando como sus manos antes dañadas, ahora estaban sanas y no necesariamente a Sakura._

_-Esto, Sasuke-kun, es el prado de Aid- Le comentó la chica, ya poniendose de pie- Ya no estamos mas en Konoha._

_Dicho esto, empezo a avanzar, dejando a un Sasuke mas confundido y hundido en sus pensamientos._

* * *

Prólogo, esta es una historia Re-editada.

Esta a modo de prueba, espero que les guste y si es así, la seguiré subiendo. Espero que me comenten que les parece esta historia nueva :)

Nos leemos, saludos

LilFreya!


End file.
